Un battement qui épuise
by Hiromichi
Summary: An Cafe Yaoi Bou/Kanon Sombre. Pourquoi Bou a quitté le groupe? Un Kanon a moitié saoule rentre chez lui où son petit ami l'attend. Il soupire, ah oui, c'est vrai. Léger lemon.


**Titre:** Un battement qui épuise.

**Sujet:** An Cafe

**Genre:** Romance / maladie / Yaoi

**Couple:** Kanon/Bou

**AUTRES: **Hey hey, je le post maintenant avec beaucoup de retard, mais je n'ai pas pu le poster avant que je ne parte, enfin bon, je remercie toujours grandement Naku666, Mélain et Weishi =D. ET les autres lecteurs ou lectrices (s'il y en a de nouveaux) qui on prit la peine de suivre mes fics =D. Par contre, il n'est pas tres tres gai .

* * *

**One Shot**

Mal, il se sent mal, une vague odeur de vomis lui remonta des entrailles, il s'empêcha d'y penser, c'est dur, sa raison se dérobe, il arrive à peine à marcher droit alors comment arrêter cette simple envie grotesque?  
Il sait qu'il a merdé, ou du moins qu'il aurait du s'arrêter, mais par pulsion ou envie? Il ne sait pas, il a continué à s'enfiler verre après verre.  
On lui avait dit stop, mais lui s'en ficher, pour une quelconque raison, il a continué à boire, il a continué à plonger dans une inconscience.  
Pourtant, il n'est pas malheureux, au contraire, il a tout pour lui, la beauté, l'intelligence, le talent, l'argent, les amis, la célébrités, que lui manque-t-il donc? Il ne le sait pas, même l'amour lui appartient. Pourquoi donc a-t-il bu? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas arrêter? seul lui le sait.

Il est donc titubant dans une rue qui a pour seul éclairage cette pleine lune et une ampoule sur le point de griller, l'air glacial le transperce à travers ses vêtements, une odeur de brulée lui titille les narines, un gout de vomi lui remonte dans la gorge.

Il fait alors quelques pas, pas très sur, une main contre un mur de pierre pour s'aider, il se prend des sac poubelle dans les jambes, tombe dedans, essaye bien tant que mal de se relever, mais l'odeur provenant de son matelas d'immondices lui firent un haut le cœur pour qu'il puisse enfin dégobiller toute sa bile.

Avec le revers d'une des manche de sa veste il s'essuie machinalement la bouffe du liquide visqueux qu'il venait de faire ressortir. De sa main libre il essaya de se relever, bien que celle-ci du s'appuyer contre le sol, sale de déjections animales, et n'ayant pas l'esprit clair, le jeune homme mit sa main dans une d'elles. Il grogna une nouvelle fois, essuya sa main contre son pantalon et se remit à marcher difficilement.

Son esprit bien que très embrumé reconnu facilement la rue où il se trouvait. Celle-là loin des rues sombres, mal famé de la ville, partant de grandes maisons blanches, assez similaire les unes des autres, un mur haut devant avec de grandes grilles noir, des maisons dont on rêve sachant que jamais on ne pourrait y mettre le pied.

Il compta les grilles comme un gamin pour se repéré, il n'était vraiment plus très beau à voir, l'odeur de sueur ressortait entre le froid glacial qu'il y avait eu il y a quelques minutes, et la soudaine chaleur ambiante qui faisait ressortir toutes les odeurs que le jeune homme accumulé, ne faisait que lui faire tourner la tête d'autant plus avec l'alcool qu'il avait emmagasiné dans ses tripes.

Au bout d'un moment il arriva devant la grille qui devait être la bonne, il tâtonna le mur blanc en espérant de trouver le bouton de sonnette. Il y arriva enfin, appuya comme un cinglé dessus.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit avec éclat, on voyant nettement la fureur se trouvant au fond des yeux noirs de la personne. Elle descendit sauvagement les marche de pierres et ouvrit la grille laissant le jeune homme tomber ivre mort à ses pieds.  
Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrir alors de tendresse reconnaissant le gisant. Le garçon, oui car la personne est un garçon, s'agenouilla à côté, lui caressa les cheveux avec de replisser le nez et que la colère ne lui revint au visage.

**"Tsss espèce de crétin, je me suis inquiété"**

Le garçon se releva, il ne pouvais pas le rentrée dans cette tenue, alors il retourna dans la maison, remplis un saut d'eau et pris deux grandes serviettes.  
Il retourna ensuite près de l'ivrogne, il prit une des serviette la mouilla et lui essuya la visage, les mains, les grosses tâches qui se trouvaient sur ses vêtement, lui enleva le pantalon n'ayant aucune envie de le rentré dans la maison, ainsi que sa veste. Il lui envoya le reste de l'eau dans la tête pour le réveiller, et avec la deuxième serviette, il le frictionna.  
Ensuite il le porta comme il put dans la baraque blanche. Il l'allongea ensuite sur le tapis, but un verre d'eau.

le jeune homme s'installa en face du bourrer, il réfléchit, comment, qu'est-ce qui a prit au bassiste? Il était très inhabituelle qu'il ne se contrôle pas. Saito, comme se prénomme le jeune homme conscient, décida de réveiller l'ivrogne. Celui-ci grogna un peu, mais se réveilla, il avait un mal de crâne énorme et une insurmontable envie de vomir.

**-" Pourquoi t'as bu??"  
-"Quoi? Ah...Saito...Je sais pas"**

Le plus vieux soupira, il n'en tirera rien, mais comment avait-il pu être si insouciant?? que se serait-il passer si un journaliste ou photographe l'avait prit en flagrant délit d'alcoolisme et d'horreur, vu comment il était en arrivant ça aurait été un journal qui aurait fait fortune.

**"Bon, qu'une façon de bien bien le réveiller".**

le plus vieux mit bien tant que mal Shinya sur son dos, et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain, il réussit ensuite à mettre la tête du brun dans la baignoire et il ouvrit ensuite le jet d'eau froide pour faire dessaouler l'autre.

**-" Bouah, c'est froid"  
-" C'est fait pour"  
-" Gyah laisse moi me relever, je me bourrerais plus la gueule, je te le promet"**

Saito sourit et arrêta le jet d'eau. Maintenant plus conscient, le plus jeune s'approcha du blond et l'embrasa.

**-" Là tu es tout pardonner, même si l'odeur d'alcool empeste dans toute ta bouche mon cœur."  
-" Quel classe."  
-" Peut être, mais moi je t'embrasse pas la gueule enfariné."  
-" Aussi oui."**

Le blond s'installa, le dos contre la baignoire, le brun avait lui les cheveux dégoulinant de toute par, les mains contre le carrelage, regardant le blond dans les yeux.

**-" Dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que nous sortons ensemble?" Demanda le plus jeune en adoptant une voix de gamin. **

Saito ou plus communément appeler Bou, leva les yeux au plafond pour réfléchir.

**-" Je dirais un peu plus de deux ans."  
-" Avant que tu quittes le groupe?"  
-" Tu as oublié?"  
-" Non, je voulais que tu le dises, jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce moment, c'était si ....."  
-" Pourquoi avoir donc demander?"  
-" C'est juste que tu limites beaucoup notre relation, c'est surement pour ça que j'ai bu."  
-" Ah bon?..... Oui peut-être un peu, je dois l'avouer."  
-" Tu ne veux pas qu'on le refasse? pendant ces un peu plus de deux ans, on ne l'a fait que..... je pourrais compter le nombre sur une de mes mains."  
-" Tu es sur? De vouloir le faire avec une personne comme moi?"**

Le brun soupira, et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

**-" Je t'aime, comment ne pas vouloir?"  
-" Mais tu sais que... Enfin voilà."  
-" S'il te plait, on peut en profiter avant que... que tu ne disparaisses."**

Bou baissa la tête comme prit en faute.

**-" Mais ça te blessera encore plus."  
-" Peut-être, comme je te le dis à chaque fois que je te le demande, je veux m'imprégner, je ne veux pas te laisser, me laisser, sinon, je le regretterai, et qu'importe la douleur subvenue ensuite."**

Le plus vieux semblait réfléchir au solution, pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Il sait très bien que dans quelques mois, quelques années tout au plus, son pauvre cœur le lâchera, alors veut-il éviter de toucher, caresser, pourquoi se refuse-t-il au contacte physique approfondie avec son bien aimé?  
Il a peur, peur de quoi? De la mort simplement, il ne veut pas faire souffrir d'autant plus son brun. Mais là, ses yeux, ses yeux noir dessous des lentilles violette le supplient, ils brulent de désir pour lui. Il ne peut affronter le sentiment de désir que le brun faisait naitre dans son regard.

Il sait aussi que le brun ne ferrait rien de plus que l'embrasser, il ne le toucherait pas plus, car il sait que si le brun commence à le toucher il ne pourrait s'arrêter.

Le blond commence à se mordiller les lèvres se demandant s'il courage, s'il peut simplement oser l'affronter. Soucieux, il s'arrache en petite quantité de la peau entre ses dents blanches, des goutes de sang perles sous les petits morceaux de peau. Shinya ne peut pas, il le regarde faire, le regarde trembler, le regarde lui les yeux dans le vide cherchant une réponse, la réponse d'une question qui lui est posé de plus en plus rarement, rarement car le brun ne peut continuer à faire souffrir son blond en silence, pas de cette façon.

Le brun serra les dents, prit le blond par le cou sa tête contre son épaule. Les larmes chaudes de plus petit couler abondamment sur la chemise de plus grand, une tâche rougeâtre se se plaça elle aussi. Il caressa la tête du plus vieux en lui murmurant des "ce n'est pas grave" "calme toi". Puis au bout d'un moment les deux furent immobile, un doux silence prit la place aux sanglots.

Kanon bourdait comme un petit bébé son amant, le petit s'endormit de fatigue, l'angoisse d'avoir attendu sans nouvelles, le pleins de pour et contre. Le brun sourit et embrassa doucement Saito. Le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre pour le coucher.  
Il le regarda encore un peu puis retourna dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Il fit glisser ses vêtements sur le sol froid de carrelages, et ensuite fit sortir de l'eau chaude du jet, l'alcool revenait dans sa tête de temps en temps, mais le liquide brouiller son aller-venu, cela lui faisait du bien. Il réfléchissait aussi, il savait que Saito était dans un dilemme, il s'en voulait d'avoir encore une fois oser lui demander la chose, il savait que le plus dur était pour Bou, cela devait le travailler tout les jours.  
Pourquoi avait-il pour une fois encore fit se sentir mal son amant? Et pas que se sentir mal, il sentait qu'une culpabilité grande courrait sur le corps du plus petit.

Soudainement, deux minces bras le prirent par la taille, il hoqueta de surprise et sentit ensuite un tissus rêche mouillé se plaquer contre son dos ainsi qu'une joue douce qu'il pouvait reconnaitre entre mille.  
Il ferma les yeux tellement se contact physique lui plaisait, même ça lui suffisait amplement.

La chaleur humaine que le petit émaner ne le fit que sourire de plus belle, habituellement si froid, chaleureux mais froid.

Il lui attrapa les mains et les tira en avant pour qu'il soit encore plus coller à lui.

**-" Je... je pense que tu as raison."  
-" Raison? Comment ça raison?"** Demanda le brun un sourire au visage.

Le blond ne sachant comment réagir à la remarque, prit alors les devant, il remonta son visage jusqu'au cou de Kanon, tout en s'aidant de ses pieds et posa ses lèvres encore un peu déchirer par quelques endroits sur le cou mouillé de Shinya.

Le bassiste ne s'y attendant pas, eu un hoquet de surprise, et rentra son cou dans les épaules.

**-" Ben quoi? C'est si mauvais que ça?"  
-" Non... Ça chatouille, pas l'habitude."** Répondit-il.  
**-" Dis? tu me fais confiance?"  
" Comme à personne."  
-" Tu te laisses faire alors?"  
-" Je te suivrais alors les yeux fermés s'il le faut."**

Il sentit alors l'étreinte du plus petit se resserrer contre son torse et son dos.  
**  
-" Hu, calme toi, si tu continus, je serrais hors service."  
-" Maiheu. T'as dis que tu me faisais confiance."  
-" Okey okey, je me tais maintenant, aucun son ne sortira de ma bouche."  
-" Buh, tu es sur aucun?"**

Puis n'attendant pas de réponse, ses mains descendirent doucement et sans trop d'expérience sur le bas-ventre. Kanon ne pus s'empêcher de frissonner et il se mordit un peu la lèvre inférieur du fait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une descente direct.  
Il déglutit un peu.

**-" Hé ben alors, tu as peur?"  
-" Non non, je laissa faire le "pro""**

Il descendit encore un peu ses mains, qu'il laissa alors se baladaient sur le membre durcit de son conjoint. Le brun ne put alors réprimer dans sa gorge un petit gémissement de plaisir.  
Bou s'arrêta alors à l'entente du petit bruit. Les yeux de Kanon s'ouvrir en grand de surprise.

**-" Bon d'accord, je ferrais sortir des sons de ma bouche, mais t'arrête plus jamais de cette façon ou je prendrais les commandes!"  
-" Tu tu n'oser...."  
-" Non c'est vrai, je n'oserais pas."**

Après ce petit échange, le blond reprit maladroitement son travail, Kanon commença alors à gémir d'autant plus, puis une de ses mains abandonna la manœuvre pour descendre encore un peu. Il caressa son orifice pour que le bassiste puisse se préparer.  
Kanon n'était pas beaucoup plus "pro" dans le domaine, il ne savait comment réagir, mais il se laissa faire, déjà auparavant, ils l'avaient fais sans encombre, il se vida alors les idées, il ne voulait pas penser à ça, il ne voulait pas s'embrouiller alors que Saito se faisait en mouvement, pour une de ses rares fois.

Avec ensuite difficulté, Bou descendit son pantalon et se frotta à l'extérieur de Kanon, qui lui jouissait d'un profond plaisir.  
Il lui embrassait le dos pour se calmer et décontracter lui-même.  
Son cœur battait plus vite que la normal, et il sait que cela lui raccourcis chaque seconde des minutes de vie, bien sur lui seul le sait, Kanon ne s'en doute pas, il ne se doute pas qu'en se procurant des moment de plaisir intense avec son amant celui-ci le quittera d'autant plus vite, voilà donc peut-être une des raison de son abstinence. Il veut lui promettre de rester dans ses bras pour toujours, le gronder, l'embrasser, ces seuls moment lui font prendre conscience qu'il s'en ira plus rapidement que l'autre, et cela le broie.

Il s'essouffla, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux, Kanon le sentit à la première seconde, il se retourna le prit fortement dans ses bras et lui chuchota au coin de l'oreille.

**"T'en fais pas, respire lentement, je t'aime."**


End file.
